GoodBye
by irwin1998
Summary: Sam e Dean estão ocupados com um caso, enquanto isso Emma se despede de um...velho amigo, dessa vez da forma certa.


Os guarda-costas ainda me cercavam, haviam dois de vigia na porta. Fitei o prato a minha frente, horas atrás eu estava faminta, agora mal conseguia olhar pra comida. Saber que estava prestes a ver Oliver me deixou nervosa, trouxe aquela ansiedade de volta.

Não sei como ele reagiria, dele eu poderia esperar qualquer coisa. A julgar pelo monte de seus guardas me vigiando, arrisco a dizer que ele estava com raiva.

Graças a Deus Sam e Dean estavam do outro lado da cidade investigando o caso, nem quero imaginar a possibilidade deles se encontrarem.

Ouço a porta se abrir, os passos se aproximam. Sei que é ele, sinto seu olhar queimando em mim.

Não consigo levantar o olhar, em vez disso encaro o cardápio desbotado como se fosse à coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Ele se senta a minha frente, posso sentir seu perfume. Ele ordena que os guardas esperem lá fora. Todos saem, restando apenas nós dois num silencio perturbador.

-Emma – ele diz, me lembrando do quanto sua voz é rouca pela manhã.

Minha respiração sai ruidosa, levanto o olhar finalmente o encarando. Cabelo alinhado, barba bem feita. Ele não estava usando seu costumeiro terno e sim uma jaqueta de couro preta. Seus olhos verdes e intensos analisam cada expressão minha.

Abro a boca tentando me explicar, dizer pelo menos um "sinto muito", mas nada sai. Me sinto pequena e intimidada, quando foi que eu fiquei tão covarde?

Estava pronta pra ouvi-lo gritar comigo, dizer o quanto fui ingrata.

Ele suspirou, compreendendo a culpa que eu sentia. Suas palavras me pegaram de surpresa

-Você está bem?- ele questiona suavemente.

-Se eu estou bem?- repito em duvida, a surpresa trazendo minha voz de volta- não eram essas palavras que esperava ouvir de você.

-Temos muito o que conversar- ele se inclinou apoiando as mãos na mesa- você não me parece bem, a ultima vez que vi esse olhar no seu rosto você quase morreu.

-Foi um acidente - murmurei em minha defesa.

-Coma, você sempre se sente melhor depois de uma boa refeição- ele disse, apontando pro prato intocado a minha frente.

Ignorei a estranha sensação no estomago e comecei a comer. Depois de algumas garfadas já me sentia melhor.

-Você não me prendeu aqui pra me assistir comer- disse, desviando meu olhar pra ele, e então voltando a focar na comida.

-Você não está presa aqui, mas nós dois sabemos como você é boa em fugir – ele justificou- então é melhor assim...por enquanto.

-Eu posso pagar os prejuízo que dei- disse, encarando ele.

-Você acha mesmo que eu me importo com o dinheiro?- ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Seria mais fácil se fosse só pelo dinheiro- deixei o garfo de lado e me focando nele- eu sinto muito, Oliver.

-Pelo o que exatamente?

-Por ir embora sem dar explicações, com se você não significasse nada pra mim- foi duro dizer tudo em voz alta- eu...sou grata pelo o que você fez por mim. Você me salvou e eu fugi de você, _sinto muito._

-No momento que te encontrei, toda coberta de sangue e machuca, com aquele olhar de "foda-se o mundo" eu sabia que você era encrenca, mas não resisti - ele descansou sua mão ao lado da minha, podia sentir o calor irradiando da sua pele- tentei te ajudar, curar suas feridas...todas elas.

-Algumas feridas não podem ser curadas.

-Não, mais pensei que ficar ao seu lado fosse o suficiente pra te fazer ficar- uma sombra de tristeza cruzou seu olhar- você tem idéia do quando eu fiquei preocupado? Você com todo essa encrenca sozinha por aí...sabia no tipo de loucura que você poderia se envolver...

-Eu dei meu jeito, sou uma ótima sobrevivente- garanti numa tentativa falha de tranquiliza-lo.

-Essa é a questão, Emma- ele disse sério- você não precisa ser uma sobrevivente,eu posso te dar tudo, segurança, família, amor. Você não precisa sair por aí lutando contra monstros tentando salvar o mundo.

-Eu sei - sussurrei- eu só não acredito que mereço isso. Você me deu tudo, ficou comigo mesmo quando eu estava quebrada e foi ...tudo tão bom. Mas assim eu estaria ignorando quem eu sou. Eu sou uma caçadora Ollie, nada vai mudar isso.

Ele fechou os olhos quando pronunciei seu apelido, apenas eu o chamava assim.

-Você merece mais do isso, mais do que acredita -ele colocou a mão sobre a minha- minha fé em você ainda está inabalada. Me diga o que eu tenho que faze pra você ficar? Me diga o que te impede e eu dou um jeito.

Fitei nossas mãos juntas. Oliver me guiou numa fase turbulenta da minha vida, me ajudou a voltar a linha. E mesmo depois de abandoná-lo sem explicação nenhuma, ali estava ele, tentando novamente.

-Sam está de volta – disse, ele me olhou confuso- ele está vivo, nós estamos caçando juntos novamente.

Ele me encarou tenso, soltou minha mão e se reencostou na cadeira. Eu podia ver pelo seu olhar que ele estava ligando os pontos.

-Você foi embora por ele – ele constatou.

-Na noite eu que eu fui embora, logo depois do nosso jantar Dean me ligou – não consegui controlar a culpa em minha voz- e quando eu vi já estava num carro indo encontrá-los.

-Você ama de uma forma que nunca vai me amar – ele disse estranhamente calmo- _é algo duro de aceitar._

-Eu tentei, tentei de verdade – sorri sincera- eu queria tanto que as coisas dessem certo com você, amar você não foi esforço algum, era tudo tão fácil e natural. Mas não era o suficiente. Eu não nasci pra uma vida fácil, é assim que sou, assim que fui criada. _É uma merda, mas é a verdade._

-Você não vai ficar, não é?- ele forçou um sorriso.

 _-Não posso_.

Nos encaramos num silencio cheio de significado, dessa vez eu não estava fugindo, dessa vez ele estava me deixando partir.

-Eu espero sinceramente que ele valha a pena – ele disse por fim.

Sorri, limpando rapidamente a lagrima solitária que desceu pela minha bochecha. Os primeiros acordes da guitarra me despertaram do momento, Dean estava me ligando.

-Eu te acompanho até o carro – Oliver disse, compreendendo a situação.

Caminhamos lado a lado até meu carro, as chaves estavam firmes na minha mão. Como eu diria adeus a ele?

-Essa é a hora que eu te digo adeus e peço pra tomar cuidado, mesmo sabendo que isso não vai acontecer?- ele sorriu, seu humor costumeiro voltando ao normal.

-Você me conhece tão bem – ri, batendo meu ombro no seu.

-Posso fazer um ultimo pedido?

-O que você quiser.

-Um beijo de despedida – ele disse aproximando seu rosto do meu.

-Parece uma despedida adequada- concordei.

Coloquei uma mão de cada lado do seu rosto e lentamente aproximei sua boca da minha. Lento e caloroso, seus lábios pressionaram os meus.

Assim que beijo terminou e colou sua testa na minha

 _-Adeus, Emma._

 _-Adeus, Ollie._


End file.
